My Twins Boy
by human panda
Summary: mereka... siswa baru yang merebut hatiku... kembar, ya mereka kembar. jujur aku jatuh hati pada mereka... atau lebih tepat salah satu di antaranya... ku harap aku bisa bersamanya, walaupun terlambat...
1. Chapter 1 remake

**Perkenalkan saya author baru disini~  
mohon bantuannya… :D**

 **Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing:  
peringatan Naruhina: ketik, abal, OOC, belibet, fic pertama saya.**

 **Selamat menikmati ...**

 **MY TWINS PRINCE**

Awal bertemu

Mentari mulai menyembulkan sinarnya, menapaki setiap inci permukaan bumi, menyapa para makhluk malas bernama 'manusia'. Memaksa mereka mengaktifkan panca indera untuk beraktifitas. Angin berhembus perlahan, menggelitik manja surai biru segelap langit malam yang terurai.

Hm…  
Benar-benar pagi yang indah. Tapi tak seperti hati gadis indigo yang kini tengah menatap sendu taman Konoha JHS yang berbatasan langsung dengan kelas 3-1, kelas yang akan ia huni setahun terakhir ini. Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata menatap kaca jendela, berharap kawan setianya tidak mengganggu hari ini. Ya, mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS yang pastinya akan menjadi hari bencana bagi Hinata.

Hinata menyapukan pandangannya keruang kelas yang masih kosong. Benar saja, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, siapapun pasti masih setia dengan pulau mimpi mereka, kecuali mereka yang terlalu rajin atau yang sekedar iseng-iseng saja.

"Masih ada waktu" gumam Hinata Mengambil novel yang masih setia berada di tas punggung biru donkernya, belum sempat Hinata membuka lembar pertama novelnya,

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaan!, tolong akuuu… kyaaa…" sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi Hinata dan membuat perempatan siku muncul di dahi manis wanita klan hyuuga ini.

"Puffttt." desis Hinata dengan wajah sebal menatap gadis aquamarine yang tengah ketakutan di samping tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Ino-chan apa kau menggoda Sakura-chan lagi?"

"Bukan begitu Hinata, a-aku hanya bicara kalau pita merah di rambut pinknya itu menyebalkan… ti.. tiba-tiba forehead marah dan mengejarku… ku mohon tt.. tt.. tolong selamatkan aku Hinata.." rengek Ino ketakutan.

"Lebih baik kau harus meminta maaf ke Sakura-chan, mungkin itu akan meredakan amarahnya. Sakura-chan itu orang yang baik, dia pasti akan memaafkanmu." hibur Hinata kepada sahabatnya itu, walau tepatnya Hinata sedang meredam amarahnya sendiri.

"Huh.. baiklah Hinata, semoga jidat tidak marah lagi."

Belum sempat Ino melangkahkan kakinya pergi, tiba-tiba muncul gadis permen kapas bersama 2 gadis lainnya yang tengah tertawa senang.

"Eh.. jidat! Bukannya kau tadi marah dan mengejarku? Kenapa sekarang kau bersama Temari dan Tenten?"

"Hehehe… aku hanya bercanda pig, jangan di anggap serius." ucap Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dasar jidat!" geram Ino yang mengepalkan tinjunya bersiap menjitak kepala bermahkota pink Sakura.

"Sudah, sudah.. hei Hinata tadi aku melihat adik kelas baru yang cukup tampan. Hehehe… berhubung kau belum punya kekasih, cepat sana!" ucap Temari yang tengah mendorong tubuh Hinata keluar kelas.

"Uh.. jangan memaksaku Temari-chan"

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau menurut saja." ucap ke tiga sahabatnya dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Setidaknya kau harus melihat mereka dulu." ucap Ino seraya menunjuk gerombolan besar siswa baru yang menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Baiklah." ucap Hinata menyerah pada kelakuan para sahabatnya.

"Kau harus semangat Hinata!, bagaimana kalau aku buat taruhan saja, supaya kau semangat?" ujar Tenten dengan semangat api yang membara, tak mempedulikan death glare yang di berikan oleh Hinata.

"Terserah kau saja." ucap Hinata bosan, tak ingin melukai hati sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Hm… bagaimana kalau seperti ini saja, bila Hinata menyukai salah satu dari siswa baru itu, maka untuk hukumannya kita akan menginap di rumah Hinata…"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak menyukai satupun?!" sergah Hinata memotong ucapan Ino.

"Makanya… dengarkan dulu.. aku belum selesai bicara Hinata yang manis…" ucap Ino geram karena perkataannya terpotong."Tapi… bila Hinata tidak menyukai satupun, dia harus rela mentraktir kita makan di Ichiraku ramen!" ucap Ino di sertai anggukan dari sahabatnya kecuali Hinata yang merogoh saku bajunya.

"Baiklah." ujar Hinata menyerah, karena ia yakin, bagaimanapun hari ini pasti uang sakunya akan ludes untuk meladeni perut lapar para sahabatnya ini.

Pukul 7 pagi

"Aku pergi dulu ya!" seru Sakura sembari berlari menuju tangga.  
Sebagai Wakil Ketua Osis yang baik, ia harus segera mengkoordinasikan bawahannya untuk mengatur para peserta MOS yang sudah berkumpul di lapangan dalam KJHS, gadis emerald itu harus rela meninggalkan sahabat setianya, karena kewajiban yang harus ia lakukan.

Sementara sahabatnya yang lain sibuk berkomentar tentang cowok peserta MOS, Hinata memilih diam mengamati sekumpulan cowok yang duduk bergerombol di bawah ring basket. Pandangannya terhenti pada sepasang cowok surai kuning yang benar-benar sama persis, setelah lama mengamati, Hinata baru tahu kalau mereka saudara kembar.

'Mereka unik' batin Hinata mulai tertarik untuk mengamati mereka. 'Hm.. yang satu beriris merah, berambut rapi, dan selalu tersenyum atau lebih tepat nyengir' lanjut Hinata sambil terkikik geli. 'Yang satu lagi beriris biru sapphire, berambut acak-acakan, dingin, serius dan…' belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan pengamatannya,

"Ehem, sepertinya ada yang sedang mengamati orang kembar disana.. apa benar Hinata?" ejek ke tiga kawannya yang diam-diam melihat tingkah aneh Hinata sejak tadi.

"Eh.. ti.. tidak.. bb..bb.. bukan.. bukan begitu…" ucap Hinata gugup dengan semburat merahdi sepasang pipinya yang chubby, dan bisa di ketahui bahwa Hinata menutupi kebohongannya.

"Ah.. jangan bohong hinata… hehehe… kami tidak akan mengejekmu, kau kan sahabat kami…" ujar Ino merangkul bahu Hinata yang menegang. Hinata hanya bisa ber blushing ria sambil diam-diam mengintip pasangan kembar yang kini sedang tertawa, entah karena apa. Tapi, Hinata tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada lelaki bermata sapphire yang sibuk memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tawanya yang tak berhenti.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

KJHS sudah seperti pasar hewan, luar biasa ramai. Tiba-tiba…

"Hei! Kalian semua diam!" teriak gadis permen kapas yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura, sang Wakil Ketua Osis yang hampir meledak Karena amarahnya yang tak terbendung.  
Hening seketika, suasana mencekam mulai menyelimuti lapangan dalam KJHS.

"Ehem,ehem. Gomen semuanya, gomen karena telah membentak kalian. Perkenalkan saya Haruno Sakura, Wakil Ketua Osis KJHS. Saya mewakili Ketua Osis yang berhalangan hari ini karena ada rapat mendadak." sambut sakura yang sudah meredam amarahnya.

"Baiklah, semua siswa harap segera berbaris mengikuti kakak-kakak pembina Osis untuk masuk ke kelas masing masing." ucap Sakura menunjuk para bawahannya yang setia berdiri di samping podium tempat Sakura berdiri. Dengan takut-takut semua siswa berbaris sesuai komando kakak osis, yang tentunya dengan suasana yang masih hening.

Bel berbunyi nyaring, memaksa para siswa menyeret langkahnya untuk segera memasuki kelas tercinta. Kegiatan belajar mengajar berjalan seperti biasa, walau tak jarang terdengar suara ribut dari siswa yang mengeluh ataupun mengoceh.

Tapi, tak seperti biasanya. Hinata, gadis yang terkenal rajin itu kini tengah menatap kaca jendela, tak menghiraukan penjelasan wali kelas barunya atau yang biasa di sapa Kakashi-sensei. Merasa tak dihiraukan oleh salah satu siswanya, "Ehem, Hyuuga Hinata apa kau mendengarkanku?" seru sang Sensei tak memperdulikan ringisan Hinata yang sukses mendapat lemparan kapur yang mendarat di kepala mungilnya.

"Eh.. gomenasai sensei…" ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Iya.. iya… duduklah".

Walaupun kini Hinata menghadap depan tapi tetap, bayangan tentang cowok biru sapphire itu tak hilang dari ingatannya. Dan sebagai ganjarannya, hinata harus menerima berkali-kali timpukan kapur Sensei bermasker yang sedang mengoceh panjang lebar itu.

Bel pulang berbunyi,  
mengundang sorak gembira siswa yang menghambur keluar, termasuk lima sekawan yang menamai dirinya S5 yang tengah tertawa riang karena gadis Hyuuga itu kini tengah ber blushing ria.

Hinata tak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi pada sahabat-sahabat yang ia sanyangi ini. Sejak menemukan cowok kuning tadi, bayangannya tak bisa lepas dari pikiran hinata barang sejenak saja. Membuat ke empat sahabatnya tau kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang siswa baru yang tadi sempat di pergoki oleh Ino.

Dan akhirnya hari itu, Hinata sukses di kerjai oleh keempat sahabatnya yang kini menginap di kediaman Hyuuga. Walau harus memberi 1000 alasan dan menerima death glare dari kakak dan ayahnya, Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hiashi agar mereka di ijinkan menginap barang semalam di kediaman megah Hinata dan keluarganya. Tapi itu tak sebanding dengan seberapa malu dirinya saat di kerjai oleh ke empat sahabatnya.

"Hei, jidat. Siapa nama cowok beruntung yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata?" ucap Ino memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Entahlah, kau kira aku pengawas apa? Harus mengetahui siapa namanya, apa marganya… bla bla bla" oceh Sakura yang tengah di rundung amarah karena pesan singkatnya tak dibalas oleh Sasuke, sang kekasih hati yang terkenal tampan dan dingin di KJHS.

"Hm… ku kira aku tahu siapa dia." ucap Temari membuat keempat sahabatnya termasuk Hinata terbelalak kaget.

"Tak perlu sekaget itu, tadi aku sempat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya Na.. Naru.. Naru… Naru…"

"Hei Temari… cepat! Atau kau mau bercanda di sini?!" ancam Ino sambil menegepalkan tangannya bersiap menjitak Temari yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Ya! Aku ingat!, namanya NARUTO!" teriak Temari kegirangan. Tanpa sadar ia telah berteriak kencang dan membuat ia harus menerima death glare dari keempat sahabatnya termasuk jitakan dari Ino.

 **-o0o-**

 **Hua… -_-  
akhirnya, selesai juga first fic saya…**

 **Gomen, kalau masih typo dan banyak kesalahan kosakata. Gomen juga buat alur yang masih ruwet. Oh iya, ini masih chapter 1 lo… :v  
kalau mau review monggo… saya menerima dengan lapang dada… :v  
jangan lupa follow ya… :D sampai bertemu di chapter 2… sankyuu…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perkenalkan saya author baru disini~  
mohon bantuannya… :D**

 **Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing:  
peringatan Naruhina: ketik, abal, OOC, belibet, fic pertama saya.**

 **Selamat menikmati ...**

* * *

 **MY TWINS PRINCE**

Langit mendung Konoha tidak menyurutkan semangat gadis indigo yang bersemangat mengayuh sepeda setianya. Walau bisa di golongkan sebagai putri pengusaha sukses, Hinata tak pernah merasa risih walau setiap hari berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepeda kayuhnya.

Mengingat keempat sahabatnya yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya, Hinata sama sekali tak perduli dan meninggalkan keempat sahabat seperjuangannya. Itu lebih baik daripada harus malu karena ledekan mereka. Tes.. tes.. rintik hujan turun mengguyur siapapun yang tengah lewat di bawahnya, memaksa Hinata untuk menambah kecepatan laju sepedanya.

"Untungsudah sampai, sebelum hujan mengotori seragamku." Gumam Hinata yang tengah berteduh di parkiran sepeda untuk siswa.

Di balik tirai hujan yang semakin deras Hinata dapat melihat langkah kaki yang beradu dengan genangan air, langkah kaki yang berlari semakin dekat ke tempat Hinata berteduh. Surai kuning acak-acakan dengan seragam yang basah kini berdiri di samping Hinata, menggigil kedinginan.

"Na.. Na.. Naruto.. ka..kau Na.. Naruto.. kk.. kan?" Penyakit gagap Hinata kambuh, ia hampir pingsan melihat lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eh.. gomenasai senpai.. aku Uzumaki Bolt, Naruto ada di sebelah sana." Tunjuk Bolt pada seseorang yang membaca novel di depan ruang guru.

Sontak membuat Hinata blushing berat karena malu, padahal ia sangat yakin kalau orang di sampingnya ini Naruto. Melihat senpainya yang blushing berat dan diam membeku, Bolt mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hehehe… tak apa senpai, banyak orang yang salah memanggil namaku. Tapi, kenapa kau mencari Naruto? Yang ku tahu dia tak pernah berkenalan dengan senpai secantik dirimu." Goda Bolt yang hanya menambah rentetan merah pada sepasang pipi gembil Hinata.

"A.. aku tau namanya dari Sakura kemarin, ia bercerita kalau ada sepasang siswa kembar pada MOS kali ini."  
Tapi sayangnya alasan Hinata kali ini semakin menambah malu dirinya

"Sakura senpai?, tapi dia tidak menjaga di kelasku dan darimana dia tahu namaku dan Naruto?"

Jder… petir menyambar, menggambarkan kegugupan Hinata yang semakin salting dan bingung,membuat Hinata semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Permisi senpai, maaf kalau saudaraku ini mengganggumu."  
Suara baritone seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapan Hinata dan Bolt. Hinata sempat menahan nafasnya, berharap degup jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. Sapphire bertemu amethyst beradu pandang sejenak. Hinata yakin wajahnya kini telah semerah kepiting rebus, tidak.. mungkin sudah semerah tomat.

"Ah.. kau selalu saja menggangguku Naru!." Omel Bolt pada saudara kembarnya yang kini bersiap menariknya menuju kelas mereka, karena hujan sudah reda. sebelum…

"Ah… ti.. tidak apa-apa, di.. dia tidak menggangguku!" seru Hinata yang tak sadar kalau ia sedikit berteriak dan membuat siswa lain yang berteduh memandangnya kebingungan termasuk Naruto yang diam dan memiringkan kepalanya, heran karena senpai yang satu ini malah berteriak ke arahnya.

"Hei Hinata!, hosh.. hosh… kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!, maaf semuanya aku harus membawa sahabatku ini, Dah.."  
Beruntung saat itu Ino datang dan menyeret Hinata pergi, sebelum ia pingsan di tempat karena malu.

Kedua remaja ini berlari cepat ke arah tangga dan lenyap dari pandangan Naruto. 'kenapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Naruto yang tadi sempat mendengarkan percakapan Bolt dan Hinata.  
"Apa kau mau memegang tanganku terus Na.. ru.. to.." ucap Bolt sengaja menekan kalimat 'Naruto' agar saudara kuningnya itu melepas cengkramannya yang bertengger di lengan Bolt.

Dan kalimat Bolt sukses mendatangkan tatapan digin iris biru Naruto, yang segera melepaskan cengkramannya lalu pergi, meninggalkan sejuta tanda tanya di benaknya tentang gadis indigo yang berteriak di hadapannya tadi.

* * *

Bel berbunyi kencang, pertanda waktu belajar hari ini telah usai.

Kejadian tadi pagi masih terbayang di benak Hinata, terutama tatapan lembut pemuda klan Uzumaki yang menyembunyikan kesedihan di dalamnya. Gadis cantik ini sampai tak sadar kalau keempat teman jahilnya kini tengah bersiap mengagetkannya.

Tapi terlambat, hinata keburu memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat keempat sahabatnya yang telah berancang-ancang jatuh menimpa satu sama lain.

Grubbyak ...

"Hei.. kenapa kalian bergulat di lantai? Seperti anak kecil saja."

"Eh, kau kira ini salah siapa hah? Dasar pelamun! jidat, bangun dari tanganku!" Omel Ino yang meringis memegangi tangan kanannya yang tertimpa tubuh sakura

"Iya Hinata, memang kau melamunkan apa?" Selidik gadis bercepol dua mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Eh.. tidak, aku hanya memikirkan Neji nii yang kemarin blushing karenamu Tenten-chan!" Elak Hinata agar gadis bercepol dua itu tak semakin curiga.

"Bohong !, kau pasti melamunkan Naruto kan? Karena tadi pagi kau bertemu dengannya!" Seru Ino dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Aku pulang duluan dah…" Seru Hinata yang telah berlari menjauh, menghindari introgasi oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sampai di gerbang depan bersama sepedanya, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar ocehan dari adik kelasnya yang nongkrong di depan KJHS.

"Lihat lagaknya sudah seperti pangeran" "Iya, mentang-mentang kaya." "Pulang saja pakai limousine mahal"  
segelintir percakapan yang di dengar Hinata, membuatnya penasaran untuk melihat orang yang berada di dalam limousine mahal yang terparkir di pinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi itu. Dengan keberanian penuh Hinata berhenti di sisi lain jalanan itu, menajamkan penglihatannya mencoba mengintip siapa yang berada di dalam limousine itu,

'Hm ... seorang pria, memakai headset, membaca novel, dan ... membubarkan kuning. Sebentar, surai kuning .. surai kuning. Apa ?! Surai kuning?!, Jangan-jangan itu Naruto-kun. ' Batin hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Hinata tak menduga kalau cowok kembar yang ia sukai adalah pemilik limousine seharga ratusan juta yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya sekarang. 'apa dia benar-benar pangeran? Dan.. harusnya ada putri. Mungkin putrinya adalah aku!' khayal Hinata yang tak sadar bila keempat sahabatnya yang engap /karena ngejar Hinata, itung-itung olahrahraga/ memandang curiga dirinya yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sepertinya dia sakit" ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata.

"Iya, sakit karena cinta." Tunjuk Temari pada limousine hitam yang terparkir manis di pinggir jalan.

Hinata yang sadar dari lamunannya segera mengelak dan mengayuh cepat sepedanya menghindari introgasi selanjutnya dari keempat sahabatnya. Sedangkan empat sekawan ini hanya bisa melongo melihat perilaku Hinata yang tidak wajar. Terutama Ino yang mengomel tak henti-henti membuat ketiga kawannya pusing.

Tapi… sejak dimulainya drama konyol yang sempat tercipta tadi, diam-diam pemuda di balik jendela limousine itu terkikik geli, melihat kelakuan gadis indigo yang tadi sempat memandangnya.'Cantik, lucu dan manis' ucapnya dalam hati dengan seulas senyum yang jarang ia tampakkan 'Satu lagi, dia… pemalu' tambahnya tetap dengan seulas senyum.

Bolt yang baru masuk ke mobil merasakan keanehan dengan saudaranya yang jarang tersenyum ini tiba-tiba berubah drastis. 'Biarkan sajalah..' ucap hati kecilnya, tak tega mengganggu kakak kembarnya. Bolt memilih untuk menikmati lagu Wizkalifa 'See You Again' kesukaannya, sembari mengingat wajah gadis dengan semburat merah yang berhasil membuatnya terpaku. 'Apakah aku menyukainya?' tanya hati kecilnya memaksa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

* * *

Di rumah megahnya,

Hinata hanya mampu mengingat manik sapphire Naruto yang menatapnya sekilas. Gadis manis ini telah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan dress putih pendek selutut dengan pita biru di bagian dada, mempermanis tampilannya. Kakinya kini melangkah ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Terisi dengan berbagai lukisan, alat lukis dan kanvas berbagai ukuran yang tertata rapi plus dengan piala dan penghargaan yang berjejer manis. Tak heran memang, Hinata adalah seorang seniman autodidak, kesukaanya akan warna dan melukis membuatnya meraih berbagai penghargaan baik tingkat lokal maupun internasional.

Hinata mengambil alat lukisnya beserta sebuat kanvas kosong. Niatnya Hinata akan melukis wajah tampan Naruto plus dengan penggambaran manik sapphire yang indah. Tangan mungilnya menari lincah di atas kanvas putih miliknya.

Neji yang tak sengaja melintas di depan ruangan merasa heran akan lukisan separuh jadi milik adik tunggalnya yang menggambarkan seorang lelaki. 'siapa dia?' batin Neji, karena tak mau mengganggu kegiatan adiknya, Neji menyimpan sendiri pertanyaan di benaknya, melanjutkan niat awalnya yang ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

Tak berapa lama karya Hinata pun jadi, plus dengan warna yang kontras memperlihatkan wajah pria tampan tersebar kuning dengan tiga goresan di sepasang pipi berkulit tan miliknya yang sedang senyum tipis. Tapi ... ada keanehan pada lukisan itu, manik khas biru safir milik pria yang menatap lembut tapi menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Hinata menatap sendu lukisannya, membawa lukisan itu untuk di pajang di kamar megahnya. Tepat di dinding yang pas, agar ia dapat melihatnya setiap hari. Menatap mata lelaki yang telah membuatnya terpanah akan pesonanya.

 **-o0o-**

 **hehehe, saya balik lagi minna. :v**

 **hua capek sekali saya hari ini, buat yang udah review arigatou gozaimasu :D, gomen kalau pas chap 1 paragrafnya gak runtut dan feel nya masih gak dapet -_-**

 **buat review yang kemarin, arigatou gozaimasu :  
**

 **\- buat yang ngingetin buat huruf kapitalnya.**

 **\- buat yang udah ngingetin buat paragrafnya dan memberi refrensi yang bagus nget :v**

 **\- dan yang nunggu update ceritanya :D**

 **semoga kalian senang dan menikmati.  
gomenasai kalau di chap 2 ini feel nya masih kurang dapet -_-  
selamat bertemu di chap selanjutnya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perkenalkan saya author baru disini~  
mohon bantuannya… :D**

 **Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing:  
peringatan Naruhina: ketik, abal, OOC, belibet, fic pertama saya.**

 **Selamat menikmati ...**

 **MY TWINS PRINCE**

Takdir, mempertemukan kedua insan berbeda jenis ini. Tapi, takdir tidak membiarkan perjalanan cinta mereka berjalan lancar. Mereka harus melalui berbagai penderitaan yang terkadang harus mengorbankan puluhan tetes air mata dan perasaan.

* * *

Di kediaman Uzumaki…

"Naru!, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Teriak pemuda beriris merah nyengir-nyengir gak jelas, mencabut headset yang di pakai saudaranya tanpa permisi.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi apapun, tetap membaca novel di pangkuannya.

"Setidaknya kau harus melihat wajahku Naru!"

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa?" tatap Naruto dengan sapphire sedingin es miliknya

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendirian di mobil tadi?"

"Itu hakku, memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau mengenal Senpai yang tadi?" selidik Bolt yang mengganti posisi tengkurapnya menjadi duduk menatap saudara kembarnya yang terdiam.

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto dingin sambil menatap dalam-dalam iris merah api yang kini kebingungan melihat perilaku kakaknya yang berubah serius.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggangguku saat itu? Aku tahu kalau dia yang memperhatikan kita terutama kau di hari pertama MOS dan kau pun sudah tahu itu sejak awal. Benarkan?"

"Kau sudah tahu? Aku tak mengenal gadis itu. Jadi cukup dan jangan menggangguku" ujar Naruto yang langsung ke posisi awalnya.

Tapi, Bolt yang merasa tak di hiraukan, kembali menarik lepas headset biru kelam milik Naruto.  
"Awas saja kalau kau mendekatinya!" ancam Bolt dengan tatapan 'aku akan membunuhmu'.

"Kalau itu maumu, akan ku turuti. Asal kau jangan menyakitinya." Ucap Naruto pelan, pelan sekali tapi masih sempat terdengar oleh Bolt sebelum menutup pintu dengan gusar.

'Demi kebahagiaanmu. Tak apa, hancurkan saja semuanya. Aku tak perduli' desahnya pelan, menghentikan kegiatan awalnya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut biru laut yang tebal dan hangat. Berharap ia bisa melupakan semua drama yang ia lakukan demi adik kembarnya yang satu itu.

* * *

Sejak peristiwa tak terduga di pagi hari itu, perilaku Hinata berubah drastis. Hinata sudah seperti seorang secret admirer Naruto. Bahkan Hinata rela harus berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang terlambat hanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto. Tapi, sayangnya Naruto sama sekali tak memperdulikan itu. Membuat Hinata berkali-kali menelan kekesalan dan kekecewaan.

Belum berhenti di situ saja, Hinata mencari tahu apapun tentang Naruto maupun kembarannya. Demi mendapatkan itu Hinata sendiri harus memutuskan urat malunya untuk bertanya pada teman sekelas si kembar yang membuat heran keempat sekutu Hinata, yang tidak menyangka akan perubahan drastis Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak bosan seperti ini terus?" ujar gadis emerald, menatap miris Hinata yang membawa bungkusan dango sambil terduduk lesu, menanti Naruto yang masih mendapat kelas tambahan untuk hari ini.

"Tidak Sakura-chan, kalau kau mau pulang duluan silahkan pulang saja." Ujar Hinata dengan senyum di paksakan untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai Naruto pulang, lagi pula Sasuke juga tidak memperdulikanku. Dia sibuk dengan Karin, siswa baru anak teman bisnis ayahnya Sasuke" ujar Sakura, dengan mata berkaca-kaca teringat kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, Sasuke pasti akan menghubungimu dan hubungan kalian akan membaik kembali." Hibur Hinata pada sahabat permen kapasnya ini. Meredakan tangis pelan Sakura yang tengah galau saat ini.

Tiba-tiba muncul segerombol siswa yang sekelas dengan si kembar, membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdegup kencang.

"Moshi-moshi Hinata-san!" seru gadis kecil berambut pirang mendekati Hinata yang bergetar hebat.

"Ha… ha.. ha'I Shion-chan" ucap Hinata dengan penyakit gagap yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh, menunggu Naruto dan Bolt ya? Hm… semoga berhasil Hinata-san! Aku pulang dulu." Gadis kecil itu melambai dengan senyum manisnya bergegas menghampiri supirnya yang sudah menungu di halaman depan sekolah. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura yang masih duduk di bangku taman.

Tak berapa lama, terlihat sepasang lelaki surai kuning berbeda sifat berjalan kearah gerbang depan. "kau kenapa diam saja?" bisik lelaki iris merah pada saudaranya yang sibuk memilih list lagu di iphone nya. "Hn." Ucap Naruto pelan, menanggapi adik kesayangannya itu.

"Eh… eng… Na.. Na.. Naruto-kun!" seru kecil Hinata, memaksa sepasang pangeran kembar ini untuk berhenti sejenak. "Pasti Naru lagi." Gumam Bolt pelan tapi masih sanggup di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Ehn… i.. ini un… untukmu Na.. Na.. Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata terbata sambil menyerahkan bungkusan dango pada Naruto.

1 detik, 2, 3, 4… tidak ada respon. Tapi… "Arigatou senpai, apa ini?" ujar Naruto mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata salting dan penuh semburat merah di sepasang pipinya yang putih, membuat rona merah itu semakin terlihat.

"Senpai, sebaiknya kau tidak usah repot-repot begini." Ucap Naruto tetap dengan raut wajah dingin walau sekarang di lapisi senyum tipis, sangat tipis sampai tak terjangkau oleh penglihatan Hinata.

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa. A-aku tidak repot sama sekali."

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi jangan repot-repot menungguku pulang dan menantiku setiap hari saat pagi." Ujar Naruto dingin dan menusuk membuat Bolt terheran akan tingkah kakaknya, tapi ia tak perduli. 'Ini lebih baik, setidaknya aniki tak menyukai Hinata senpai' batin Bolt lega.

Bagai di tusuk seribu pisau, Hinata terdiam merasakan hancurnya harapan akan pujian sang pangeran tampan. Tak sanggup lagi Hinata menahan tangisnya membuat Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya menonton, sekarang menggeram pelan dan membentak Naruto.

"Hei Baka! Bukannnya berterima kasih, kau malah membentak sahabatku! Kau bodoh atau tak punya otak hah?!" sergah Sakura berkilat amarah.

"Gomenasai senpai, tadi aku sudah berterima kasih. Aku hanya ingin Hinata senpai tak repot-repot menungguku. Lagi pula aku bukan adik Hinata senpai." Naruto membungkuk sekilas, lalu menunggu reaksi kedua gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Gomenasai Na.. Naruto-kun, maaf aku mengganggumu. Aku tak merasa repot sama sekali. Semoga kau suka masakanku." Ujar Hinata lega karena tak di benci oleh Naruto.

"Lainkali kalau kau menemuiku, tinggal bilang saja." Seru Naruto yang sudah pergi ke arah gerbang melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Hinata yang blushing berat serta Bolt dan Sakura yang melongo kaget dan tak percaya akan sikap Naruto yang benar-benar berbeda.

* * *

Neji yang sedang menikmati teh, terkejut melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah dan caranya berjalan yang sempoyongan. Membuatnya khawatir akan keadaan adik tersayangnya yang benar-benar membuatnya sweat drop itu.

"Pelayan! Cepat panggilkan nona Tsunade!" teriak Neji ketakutan melihat adiknya yang semakin tidak wajar

Beberapa menit selanjutnya…

"Jangan khawatir Neji, dan berhentilah berputar seperti gasing!" teriak Tsunade, terganggu oleh tingkah penerus Hyuuga corp yang satu ini.

"Apa.. Hinata kenapa?!" teriak Neji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh dokter pribadi klan Hyuuga sehingga memunculkan perempatan siku di dahi sang dokter.

"Cukup!" pekik Tsunade membungkam mulut cerewet Neji, setelah menghela nafas pelan, Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ku rasa adikmu ini sedang… jatuh cinta"

"Apaaaa?!, siapa yang berani-beraninya membuat adikku jatuh?" pekik neji berkilat amarah.

"Baka!, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja! Adikmu itu sedang jatuh cinta! Bukan jatuh dalam arti yang sebenarnya, Baka!" Tsunade menjitak keras Nehi, sehingga muncul benjolan seperti bakpao di kepalanya.

"Ittai… Tsunade-sama, sampai berapa lama Hinata akan seperti ini?" tanya Neji yang meringis memegangi benjolan di kepalanya.

"Mungkin besok ia akan normal kembali."

* * *

Di kediaman Uzumaki…

Naruto dan Bolt baru saja mandi dan berganti pakaian, sebelum makan malam. Makan malam keluarga Uzumaki. Tepatnya makan malam yang hanya di hadiri oleh si kembar. Memang bukan hal yang aneh lagi bila Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato absen dari kegiatan makan malam keluarga. Pasangan orang tua berlatar belakang sebagai pengusaha sukses adalah halangan terbesar dan alasan yang terbaik untuk melewati makan malam bersama di keluarga ini.

"Naru… apa mereka tak bisa hadir sekali saja… menemani kita. Kenapa mereka selalu saja seenaknya sendiri?" rutuk Bolt yang hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya.

"Itadakimas… sudah makan saja, nanti kau tidur denganku." Ujar Naruto menyantap sup yang hampir persis dengan ramen.

"Ye!, arigatou aniki!, ummmmah" Bolt berlari memutari meja makan, memeluk dan mencium pipi kiri kakaknya. 'Bagaimanapun kau tetap adikku' Naruto balas mengacak-acak surai kuning adiknya.

"Aniki! Suapin…" dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

Makan malam hari ini berlangsung gembira, Naruto menyuapi adik manjanya dan terkadang mengacak surai kuning yang seperti durian itu. Makan malam berakhir khitmat. Naruto langsung masuk kamarnya menghambur ke kasur ukuran Queen size mengambil ipodnya, memasang Headset miliknya, memilih lagu yang dibawakan 'Passangers' dengan judul 'Let her go', membawa Naruto dalam makna liriknya.

Tiba-tiba…

"Aniki…!" teriak seseorang yang masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Naruto harus bertahan akan orang yang sekarang menaiki punggungnya.

"…" tak ada respon dari Naruto melainkan timpukan bantal yang langsung menghujam Bolt yang menghapus seringai jahanam Bolt.

"Awas kau Naru!" seru Bolt pada kakaknya yang kini telah berdiri membawa bantal dengan wajah meledek.

"Kalahkan aku kalau bisa!"

Malam itu tepatnya di kamar Naruto, dua pangeran kembar ini menghabiskan waktunya dengan adu perang bantal yang seru. Yang akhirnya di menangkan oleh Bolt setelah menaiki punggung kakaknya dan mengunci pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Kau suka gadis itu?" tanya Bolt yang berbaling di sebelah Naruto

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Hm… Naru… kita harus sering seperti ini." Ucap Bolt yang kini menggunakan lengan Naruto sebagai bantal.

"Iya… terserah kau saja." Ujar Naruto membelai surai kuning adiknya yang telah terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau bersedih" gumam Naruto pelan, terpejam perlahan. Memeluk erat saudara kembarnya, memberi kehangatan pada tubuh adiknya,adik satu-satunya itu.

 **-o0o-**

* * *

 **-_- gomenasai semuanya!**

 **baru sempat post ficnya malam hari, semoga menikmati...**

 **arigatou juga buat yang sudah review dan yang lain-lain...**

 **kita bertemu lagi nanti...**

 **sebagai bocorannya, nanti di chapter 4 akan ada cerita tentang ulang tahun si kembar...**

 **sekian dan dah... :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perkenalkan saya author baru disini~  
mohon bantuannya… :D**

 **Disclaimer: Mr. Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing:  
peringatan Naruhina: ketik, abal, OOC, belibet, fic pertama saya.**

 **Selamat menikmati ...**

* * *

 **MY TWINS PRINCE**

Kembali, gadis indigo itu menggeliat sebelum akhirnya duduk dan menguap lebar. Berjalan pelan, membuka gorden putih di samping tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya bermandikan sinar mentari pagi. Hinata menyapukan pandangannya di ruangan yang cukup besar itu, sebelum sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa ya?" gumam Hinata, mengambil benda putih dengan deretan angka.

"Hm.. tanggal 1 oktober, waktunya mengucapkan permohonan!" Hinata berseru, mengatupkan tangan dan memejamkan mata, merenungkan permohonannya.

Sesaat kemudian seulas senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya, memang bukan hal yang aneh bila Hinata sering melakukan hal ini di awal bulan, mengucapkan permohonan atau doa untuk dirinya sendiri maupun orang yang ia sayangi. Tak ketinggalan nama Naruto terselip di doanya, tapi di bulan ini kegembiraan Hinata semakin berkali-kali lipat. Mengingat 9 hari lagi sang pujaan hati genap berusia 13 tahun, yang tentunya Hinata telah mempersiapkan rencana kejutan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, rencana nya di mulai dari sekarang! Semangat Hinata semangat!" Hinata berseru kecil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

* * *

Pagi ini Hinata benar-benar sumringah. Terbukti dari senyum yang tak pudar di wajahnya. Di sekolah pun semua terheran akan sikap Hinata yang lebih ceria dari biasanya.

"Oi, Hinata tidak biasanya kau se ceria ini?" Kiba menatap heran gadis manis di depannya.

"Sudahlah Kiba, nanti kau juga akan tahu apa yang membuatnya bahagia." Seru gadis kuncir empat yang duduk sebangku dengan Hinata

"Ah.. ya sudahlah. Semua gadis memang rumit dan membingungkan. Benarkan akamaru?" ujar kiba di sertai anggukan anjing kecil di atas kepalanya.

Bel berbunyi nyaring, menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar akan segera di mulai, Guru Iruka masuk ke kelas 3-1 membawa tumpukan kertas bertuliskan angka-angka dan kertas kosong. Mengelap peluhnya yang menetes, menatap satu persatu murid 3-1 yang terkenal sebagai unggulan super ini.

"Ehem, ehem. Selamat pagi semuanya, hari ini aku ingin menguji kalian tentang pelajaran yang aku berikan selama kelas 3 ini. Jadi, cepat keluarkan alat tulis dan simpan buku kalian."

"Apaaaaa?!" protes seluruh siswa terkecuali Hinata yang tampak tenang plus senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Guru , bukankah kita ulangan harian itu minggu depan? Kenapa bisa jadi hari ini? Ini tidak adil…!" kicau cempreng milik Kiba memprotes ujian mendadak guru Iruka, mengingatkan Kiba kalau ia sama sekali belum membaca buku penuh rumus miliknya bahkan menyentuhnya saja belum.

Tidak hanya ocehan Kiba saja, melainkan seluruh murid kelas 3-1 melayangkan protes keras, sehingga memunculkan perempatan siku di dahi guru muda yang sangat menggilai matematika dan rumus-rumus rumit Ini. Sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak frustrasi.

"Diam semua!" seketika kelas hening, menjalarkan aroma ancaman yang mengerikan.

"Hinata tolong bagikan soal dan lembar jawaban ini."

"Ha'I ." seru Hinata bersemangat membuat penghuni kelas 3-1 sweat drop berat.

Bel yang di rindukan berbunyi kembali, menandakan ujian dadakan kelas 3-1 berakhir. Tapi, tak serta merta di sambut baik oleh penghuninya, karena mereka harus siap dengan hasil ujian yang memalukan. Guru Iruka sudah keluar dari kelas seusai membereskan kertas-kertas ujian, di ikuti para siswa yang bersiap keluar sekedar untuk menikmati istirahat singkat mereka, sebelum akhirnya terganggu oleh seruan Hinata.

"Perhatian mohon dengarkan aku sebentar." Walau sudah sebal setengah mati, seluruh siswa tak tega melihat wajah memohon Hinata dan memutuskan untuk mendengarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ku." Hinata tersenyum dan membungkuk sekilas sebelum membagikan kertas lipat warna warni yang telah di potong kecil-kecil ke setiap teman sekelasnya.

"Ini untuk apa Hinata-chan?" Sakura berseru pada gadis indigo yang berdiri di depan kelas seusai membagikan kertas kecil tadi.

"A-ano.. begini semuanya, hari ini tanggal 1 oktober tepat 9 hari sebelum ulang tahun Na.. Naruto-kun dan Bolt. Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada mereka berdua dengan ini." Hinata menunjukkan origami bangau kecil atau lebih tepatnya Tsuru di tangannya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk menulis harapan dan doa untuk mereka berdua di kertas kecil yang sudah ku bagikan, dan jangan lupa tuliskan nama kalian."

"Lalu setelah itu?!" seru Lee yang duduk di sudut kelas.

"Setelah itu kumpulkan saja di kotak kecil ini, dan biar aku saja yang mengurus selanjutnya." Hinata mengangkat kotak lavender miliknya tersenyum kecil berharap semua temannya mengerti akan perasaannya.

Tanpa di duga seluruh siswa yang tenang berubah riuh, melaksanakan permintaan Hinata. Hinata diam terpaku, sedetik berikutnya ia tersenyum senang, bahkan lebih tepat dibilang cengiran. Memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang terawat. Bulir hangat mengalir lembut di pipinya, terharu. Ya Hinata sangat terharu dengan tanggapan teman-temannya, ia membungkuk sekilas.

"Terima kasih semuanya… terima kasih…" walau sebal, seluruh siswa kelas 3-1 sangatlah paham akan perasaan Hinata. Tak heran bila kelas ini di sebut unggulan super karena siswanya memiliki otak cerdas dan sikap yang ramah walau terkadang kelas ini terkesan sedikit berisik.

"Jangan menangis begitu Hinata, kami akan membantu semaksimal mungkin." Ujar Chouji memasukkan kertas miliknya ke dalam kotak

"Ha'I Chouji, terimakasih."

Rencana Hinata berjalan mulus, walau harus mengorbankan separuh waktu istirahat temannya. Kotak lavender miliknya sudah penuh dengan kertas warna-warni penuh tulisan, Hinata tak lagi berangkat pagi dan menunggui Naruto karena disibukkan oleh rencana kejutannya. Setidaknya untuk 8 hari berikutnya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Naruto sedang bersiap menghadapi kejuaraan basket antar sekolah. Tapi sayangnya, Naruto terlihat lebih murung dan tak berkonsentrasi. Bahkan saat mendribel bola pun sering melakukan kesalahan.

"Kau kenapa Dobe? Kalau kau sakit lebih baik istirahat dan pulanglah." Ujar Sasuke dingin, sebal melihat Naruto yang sering melakukan kesalahan.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah."Manik Sasuke membulat curiga melihat kebohongan dari biru sapphire yang sayu.

"Hn." Sasuke berujar dingin, memilih pergi daripada harus berseteru dengan lelaki kuning di depannya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya lelaki rambut nanas yang di jawab hendikan bahu Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan pelan, memilih istirahat di pinggir lapangan. Meneguk tetes terakhir airnya, ia merasa konsentrasi nya benar-benar kacau akhir-akhir ini. Ya, siapa lagi yang membuat lelaki kulit tan ini gelisah, kalau bukan gadis indigo yang berhenti menguntit nya, bahkan saat Naruto sengaja melewati koridor kelasnya pun, Hinata terlihat sibuk dan tak perduli akan kedatangan Naruto.

Bahkan sampai saat ini Naruto tetap di acuhkan olehnya. Membuat Naruto benar-benar frustrasi, memaksa Naruto harus menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena tak mau kalau adik kesayangannya merasa kecewa. Karena Naruto tahu, atau lebih tepat sok tahu kalau Bolt juga menyukai Hinata.

Melihat salah satu anggota timnya keluar, Gaara selaku kapten memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan. Memerintah Kiba, Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk mendekati Naruto sebelum bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, bicaralah pada kami. Jangan sungkan, kami semua akan membantu semampunya."

Naruto tersenyum getir setelah merasakan tangan yang melingkar di bahunya, mendapati Gaara duduk di sebelahnya. Membagi sedikit ketenangan untuk biru sapphire sayu milik Naruto, satu-satunya junior yang mampu melewati tahap seleksi untuk turnamen musim ini.

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, saudaramu pasti sudah menunggu." Shikamaru menatap sendu Naruto yang melamun. Memberi solusi terbaik agar Naruto bisa menenangkan dirinya dulu.

"Maaf, aku hanya membuat repot kalian. Aku pulang duluan." Naruto tersenyum tipis, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalannya sebelum bangkit dan berlari menjauh, tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya.

"Dia aneh." Kiba memecah keheningan setelah Naruto pergi.

"Hm… mungkin karena besok dia berulang tahun." Gaara bangkit dari duduknya, tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya "Lagipula dia bukan tipe orang pemurung."

Gaara berlalu pergi di ikuti Shikamaru dan Kiba 'Ku rasa bukan itu alasannya.' Gumam Sasuke yang ikut pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket yang sepi menuju motor Honda Repsol miliknya. Memutuskan untuk pulang secepat mungkin sebelum pergi ke kediaman Uzumaki, menemui Naruto yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Di kediaman Uzumaki…

Surai kuning jabrik itu menetes basah, menandakan sang pemilik yang baru saja menyegarkan dirinya.

"Naru, ada Sasuke-senpai. Dia di ruang tamu sekarang." Seru Bolt yang masuk tanpa permisi dan pergi tanpa permisi juga.

Naruto tampak manis hari ini, di balut dengan celana jins selutut di padukan dengan kaos biru yang tertutupi oleh jaket orange, serta headset yang bukan hal baru lagi bagi penampilannya. Naruto diam sejenak setelah sampai di ruang tamu, menatap lelaki bersurai kelam yang melamun memandang foto kebesaran keluarga Uzumaki.

"Ehem, ehem… " Sasuke yang sempat diam melirik Naruto yang sudah duduk manis di depannya.

"Ada apa kau menemui ku?" ujar Naruto dingin, melepas headset yang menempel di telinganya.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi menatap sapphire dingin yang kebingungan.

"Tidak." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, berharap agar onyx di depannya tak menatap curiga.

"Di sini tidak aman." Sasuke melirik ruangan yang berbatasan langsung dengan ruang tamu sebelum mencengkram jaket Naruto, menarik paksa si pemilik agar mengikutinya. Sedangkan yang di tarik hanya diam memandangi punggung sahabatnya yang belum lama ia kenal.

Sasuke menyeret Naruto agar duduk di jok motornya, menculik pria kuning ini ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari dari rumahnya. Tidak berapa lama mereka tiba di sebuah bukit kecil. "Turun dan ikuti aku." Perintah Sasuke, meninggalkan Naruto yang tertegun. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah si bungsu Uchiha yang berbaring di atas rerumputan yang teduh oleh pepohonan rindang di sekelilingnya.

Naruto terdiam, terpukau oleh pemandangan yang tersuguh di depannya. Berlatar belakang bukit kecil ini, Terlihat sebuah danau kecil yang di kelilingi oleh pepohonan dan sebuah perahu kayu yang sengaja di tambat kan di sana. Di tambah dengan berbagai macam bunga yang bermekaran indah, Memanjakan siapa pun yang melihatnya. Rona merah terpancar di pipi tan Naruto, menambah manis wajah tampannya.

Sasuke tertawa lebar melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Bukan hanya sapphire yang terbelalak, tapi juga rona merah di wajah Naruto membuat wajahnya semakin lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Baka teme!" seru kecil Naruto yang duduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi tak lama kemudian ia ikut tertawa bersama Sasuke.

"Aku tau kalau kau menyukai gadis pemalu itu." Sasuke menghentikan tawanya di ikuti dengan tatapan sendu Naruto.

"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa berbohong denganmu teme." Naruto menunduk memandangi rumput hijau keemasan, bermandikan sinar mentari senja.

"Lalu kapan kau akan bicara dengannya?"

"Mungkin tidak akan pernah, karena…" Naruto terdiam, menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Bolt juga menyukainya." Naruto menahan rasa sakit di dalam dadanya.

"Hn. Kalau kau kesal kau bisa berteriak di sini. Tenang saja tak kan ada yang mendengarnya kecuali aku."

Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, sedangkan Naruto masih menatap kosong ke arah depan. Sasuke sangat paham akan kondisi Naruto sekarang. Di satu sisi dia harus menjaga perasaan saudaranya, di sisi lain Naruto harus merelakan cinta pertamanya dan rasa sakit yang tak terelakkan. Berat memang, tapi harus di lakukan. Karena tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain Bolt bagi Naruto, saudara yang amat sangat ia sayangi.

"Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!" Naruto berteriak pilu menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti itu, Sasuke menatapnya sendu. Mencengkram bahu Naruto.

"Kau boleh melampiaskannya padaku." Sasuke mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, tersenyum hangat ke arah Naruto sudah terisak.

Tanpa ragu Naruto memeluk sahabatnya ini, tak memperdulikan bahwa yang ia peluk adalah senior yang terkenal angkuh dan dingin di KJHS. Senior yang kini balas memeluknya. Menenggelamkan kepala Naruto dalam dekapannya. Kini Naruto tahu apa artinya seorang kakak baginya. Bahkan kini ia menganggap Sasuke sebagai kakaknya.

Kini terlihat pemandangan menyedihkan di bukit kecil yang sebelumnya sunyi sepi itu. Terlihat dua remaja pria yang berpeluk kan erat. Pria bersurai kuning menangis terisak dan pria rambut raven yang terpejam dan sesekali mengusap surai kuning Naruto yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

suasana sekitar mulai gelap, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam. Sudah hampir 4 jam mereka di sini. Naruto pun sudah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu berhenti menangis. Bahkan sekarang hanya terlihat wajah yang sengaja di tekuk dan merona merah, menandakan si pemilik sedang ngambek berat.

"Teme berhentilah tertawa, atau ku tendang kau!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke yang tertawa memegangi perutnya.

"Hahaha, iya iya aku berhenti sekarang. Hei seharusnya kau memanggilku senpai baka!" sekarang gantian Sasuke yang cemberut dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, memalingkan wajahnya yang justru membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Kau lucu juga kalau tidak bersikap dingin." Naruto menatap lurus ke depan, tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau juga."

Naruto bersyukur karena masalahnya terselesaikan, dan juga bersyukur karena Sasuke sudah menjadi sahabatnya. Kami-sama memang adil, tidak membiarkan makhluk-Nya bersedih terlalu lama.

"Kau mau melamun terus atau pulang bersamaku?!" seru Sasuke yang nangkring di motornya, menatap hangat pria duren yang berjalan kesal ke arahnya.

"Kita harus sering ke tempat ini." ujar Naruto yang sudah duduk manis di motor Sasuke.

"Iya bawel!" Sasuke menjalankan motornya.

"Dasar penggerutu!"

"Bawel." Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke yang langsung di sambut dengan laju motor yang semakin kencang dan teriakan sang pengemudi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Turun! Cepat turun!" Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya di balik helm yang ia kenakan.

"Iya penggerutu." Naruto turun dari motor Sasuke di sertai cengiran lebarnya. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini senpai, aku sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu." Membungkuk sekilas menunggu reaksi selanjutnya.

"Iya, anggap saja tadi hadiah ulang tahunmu, kau boleh kesana semaumu tapi dengan syarat kau harus sendirian atau di sana denganku." Oceh Sasuke panjang lebar lalu menghidupkan mesin motornya.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku senpai. Panggil saja aku si tampan atau Sasuke." Sasuke melajukan motornya cepat, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menggerutu sebal.

"Dasar, baka teme." Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah megahnya, berharap yang pertama kali ia temui adalah Uzumaki Bolt, saudara kembarnya.

* * *

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar. Naruto mulai curiga, 'Jangan-jangan…' ia merasa kan hal buruk yang akan terjadi, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Sebelum akhirnya berhenti di ruang keluarga melihat adegan mengerikan.

Plakk…

Terlihat wanita bersurai merah yang menampar pria manik api di hadapannya. Sedangkan di belakang wanita itu berdiri seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sangat mirip Naruto. Lelaki itu berusaha menahan wanita di depannya. Bolt berlari ke arah kamarnya, tak tahu akan kedatangan Naruto yang shock akan kejadian mengerikan di depannya..

"Naruto ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Wanita bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Kushina, ibu si kembar. Menatap nanar Naruto yang sudah berkilat amarah.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Naruto menepis tangan ibunya,

"Kenapa kau datang?! Kalau kalian datang hanya untuk membuat kekacauan, lebih baik menyingkirlah!" Naruto berteriak marah.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat Naru, Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahun kalian." Minato berujar lembut, berusaha menenangkan putra kesayangannya.

"Merayakan ulang tahun? Apa seperti ini cara kalian merayakan ulang tahun kami?! Sejak kapan kalian merayakan ulang tahun kami?! Bahkan mengingatnya pun kalian jarang!, kalian tahu kapan terakhir kali kita merayakannya bersama?! Pasti kalian tidak ingat!"

Naruto benar-benar geram sekarang, melihat adik kembarnya tersakiti lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Naruto di kuasai amarah.

"…"

Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa diam, mereka sama sekali tak ingat akan hari itu. Di paksakan pun percuma, mereka hanya bisa menunduk dan menerima teriakan putranya.

"Heh, benarkan. Kalian sama sekali tak peduli kepadaku dan Bolt!"

"Kami sangat peduli Naruto-kun, Kaa-san sangat menyayangimu dan Bolt." Kushina berusaha menenangkan amarah putranya, tapi melakukan itu pun hanyalah sia-sia

"Kalau begitu…" Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dimana kalian saat kami butuhkan?! Dimana kalian saat kami terluka?! Dan dimana kalian saat kami membutuhkan kasih sayang?!. Kalian hanya menganggap kami boneka. Cukup aku yang kalian sakiti! Jangan Bolt. Dia bahkan lebih berharga di banding kalian!"

Naruto mulai lepas pertahanannya, membuat kedua orang tuanya kini tercekat, tak mampu lagi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya diam, merenungi setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan putranya.

"Cih.. yang kalian tahu hanyalah bisnis dan cara mendapatkan kekayaan saja. Kalau kalian hanya bisa diam. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya cepat atau lebih tepat berlari mengacuhkan panggilan ibunya, berlari cepat ke arah kamarnya, membuka pintu perlahan dan menemukan Bolt yang terisak gemetaran di atas ranjang Naruto.

"Pergi!" pekik Bolt yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lengannya.

"Ini aku… Naruto." Memeluk Bolt yang gemetaran.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naru, aku benci mereka berdua." Gumam Bolt membalas pelukan Naruto, menggunakan bahu Naruto sebagai sandaran kepala mungilnya.

Naruto sendiri mengelus surai acak-acakan adiknya, bulir halus mulai menuruni pipi tan Naruto. Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Naruto, Bolt. Maafkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, kami akan tetap di rumah menemani kalian. Bolt sayang maafkan Kaa-san tadi menamparmu… hiks hiks… Kaa-san berjanji akan terus bersama kalian. Kaa-san mohon maafkan Kaa-san yang bodoh ini… hiks.. hiks.." terdengar suara lembut yang terisak di balik pintu kamar Naruto.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan tetap di rumah. Kami berjanji bersama kalian selama seminggu ini. maafkan kami Naru… Bolt.. Tou-san akan… akan… merayakan ulang tahun kalian. Tou-san janji…."

Kali ini Minato yang angkat suara, membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang tak terkunci. Minato terdiam, terpaku melihat Naruto yang menidurkan Bolt yang masih terisak. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, walau air mata masih menetes di pelupuk matanya.

"Kushina.. lihatlah.. putra kita ini.." pria paruh baya itu menarik pelan istrinya.

Kini mereka tahu apa kesalahan terbesar mereka selama ini. Melihat bagaimana cara Naruto memeluk sayang Bolt sampai tertidur pulas, membuat Kushina yang terdiam jadi tergerak hatinya untuk memeluk sepasang putra kembarnya.

"Jangan sentuh kami. Keluarlah, biarkan Bolt tidur. Kalau kalian ingin bicara tunggu saja di ruang keluarga."

Naruto menepis tangan halus ibunya, Kushina kembali berderai air mata. Berlari keluar meninggalkan Minato yang masih diam tak bergerak.

"Jangan buat Kaa-san mu lebih menyesal lagi Naru." Gumam Minato sebelum menutup pintu kamar sepelan mungkin.

'Ah…. Kami-sama apalagi yang kau rencanakan?, apa aku salah?, heh… semoga ini tidak berlangsung lama' Naruto melepas pelukan Bolt perlahan, menggantikannya dengan guling berbentuk hiu miliknya.

Naruto berjalan gontai menuju ruang keluarga, pikirannya kacau sekarang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam. Wajar bila Naruto sudah mengantuk berat, bahkan sekarang biru sapphirenya sudah hampir merah sempurna.

"Lalu apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?" ujar Naruto dingin sembari duduk dan memasang earphone miliknya, memutar lagu kesukaannya dengan volume seperlunya.

Memang perilaku Naruto ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Tapi bukankah ini yang di ajaran ayahnya? Di ajarkan untuk menjadi seorang pembangkang yang gila harta. Minato hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, melihat putranya yang salah ajaran. Mengingatkannya akan perlakuan kasar yang selalu ia berikan.

Minato berdiri maju dan bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto yang masih jengah dan hanya menatap dingin Minato, seakan tak perduli apapun yang ia lakukan. Tapi, tiba-tiba Minato bersujud sembari meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar tak perduli akan kelakuannya sendiri.

"Naru, maafkan kami nak. Kami salah mendidik kalian. Maafkan kami."

Naruto yang masih terkejut segera melepas earphone nya, berjongkok membantu ayahnya kembali berdiri. Sejahat apapun Naruto, ia masih punya hati. Ia masih berpikir kalau ini merupakan kesalahan. Ketika mereka sudah saling berhadapan, Minato mencoba menatap manik putra kembar sulungnya. Seketika ia menemukan sesuatu di sana, di dalam manik sedingin es ini terdapat banyak kesedihan yang tersembunyi.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menghindar dari tatapan ayahnya kini hanya bisa diam. Grepp… Naruto merasa dirinya di dorong oleh sepasang tangan kekar ayahnya. Mendekapnya erat seakan tak mau Naruto pergi. Ia sudah tak mampu menahan tangis yang sedari tadi ia bendung.

"Maafkan Tou-san Naru, maaf…" ujar Minato memeluk erat Naruto yang bergetar hebat, sekali lagi Naruto menangis di hari ini.

Tangis yang menggambarkan kekecewaan, amarah, keharuan, kelegaan, gembira bercampur aduk ia luapkan. Merasakan putranya yang mulai melemas, Minato melepaskan pelukannya. Menyeka bulir halus di pipi putranya, tersenyum manis seakan ingin berkata bahwa ini benar-benar 'Tulus' tanpa tipuan.

Malam itu keluarga kecil Uzumaki tertidur pulas di kamar Naruto. Kushina dan Minato memutuskan untuk menemani putranya. Memeluknya di hari bersejarah kelahiran mereka. Berjanji tak akan melepas mereka pergi kembali.

Sedangkan Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur malah tersenyum melihat satu persatu wajah anggota keluarganya. Sebelum akhirnya memikirkan gadis indigo, yang selalu terbayang di benaknya.

'Selamat tidur Hinata…' Naruto tersenyum setelah itu tertidur dengan pulasnya.

* * *

Di kediaman Hyuuga…

Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk melukis, kini bisa bernafas lega. Melihat hasil karya terbaiknya yang akan menjadi hadiah ulang tahun untuk si kembar.

"Ah… akhirnya selesai juga." Hinata menaruh palet dan kuasnya. Meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar setelah itu membersihkan peralatannya. Sambil menunggu lukisannya mengering.

"Indah." Gumam Hinata melihat lukisannya.

Di sana terlihat gambar dua orang pemuda surai kuning yang bahagia, berlatar belakang kebun bunga matahari. Mereka membawa sebuah benda di tangannya. Pria ber iris merah yang nyegir kuda membawa anjing kecil di tangannya. Sedangkan pria ber iris biru sapphire membawa novel dan memakai earphone orange dan tersenyum manis.

Di saku milik lukisan Bolt dan Naruto terdapat banyak Origami burung di dalamnya. Sedangkan di saku celana lukisan Naruto terdapat surat kecil berwarna biru berpita orange yang dilipat rapi. Sehingga tak di ketahui oleh siapapun.

Hinata tersenyum puas. Memang rencana ini sengaja ia siapkan berhari-hari sebelumnya. Agar hasilnya memuaskan dan tidak mengecewakan. Dan ia sengaja memasukkan surat tersembunyi di saku celana lukisan Naruto, berharap akan di buka oleh pria sapphire itu dan di baca olehnya. Hinata melirik jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 11.15 malam, Hinata menguap lebar, matanya yang berair menandakan kalau ia haru tidur secepat mungkin hari ini.

Hinata membawa lukisannya ke dalam kamarnya yang sudah gelap dan hanya di terangi cahaya lampu tidurnya, ia mengambil kotak orange bergambar lolipop yang sudah ia siapkan. Menyusun hadiah ulang tahun si kembar, mulai dari lukisan yang ia taruh di bagian dasar kotak.

Setelah itu di beri pembatas kotak berwarna biru gelap, di ambilnya kotak danggo yang ia masak sendiri. Di samping kotak itu ada sebungkus blueberry dan sebungkus biji bunga matahari kesukaan Naruto. Setelah itu menutupnya dengan tutup warna senada dengan lilitan pita warna biru donker yang mempermanis tampilannya.

"Siap! Sekarang waktunya tidur." Hinata menguap sebentar. "Selamat tidur Naruto-kun." Hinata tertidur pulas sampai…

Kriiiiing… kriiiing…

"Ah… jam berapa ini?" Hinata menguap lebar sebelum melirik jam weaker yang sudah berhenti berbunyi.

"Hm… jam 5… ah… aku masih sangat mengantuk. Tapi, hari ini ulang tahun Naruto-kun. Aku harus berangkat se pagi mungkin."

Pagi ini Hinata merasa sangat bahagia, tak biasanya ia se bahagia ini. Hinata sudah sampai di sekolah tepat pukul 6 pagi. Tapi, kali ini ia berangkat dengan limousine mahal milik nya. Karena tidak mungkin juga Hinata harus membawa barang sebanyak ini dengan sepedanya.

Untung saja saat itu Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino sahabat karibnya sampai di sekolah saat Hinata baru turun dari mobilnya. Jadi, Hinata tak perlu repot-repot membawa hadiah itu ke kelasnya. Kotak kue ulang tahun sengaja mereka sembunyikan di loker Ino. Sedangkan kotak hadiah Hinata di simpan di lokernya sendiri. Berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Termasuk S5 yang super kepo dan heboh sendiri.

"Oi Hinata!, kapan kita akan merayakannya?" Kiba yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas langsung mendapatkan death glare dari seluruh kawannya tak terkecuali Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak bisa jaga rahasia hah?"

"Apa kau mengundang kematian mu sendiri?!"

Ino dan Sakura sudah jengkel setengah mati akan sikap Kiba, mempersiapkan tinju yang akan di layangkan pada pria yang kini bergidik ngeri dan bersiap kabur dari tempatnya.

"Hei… sudahlah… jidat, pig. Apa kalian lupa kalau kita harus bekerja sama hari ini?" Temari memijit jidatnya yang berkedut, sebal melihat tingkah para bocah di depannya.

"Kiba sebelum kau mendapat tinju dari mereka, lebih baik diam dan menurutlah. Nanti kau juga akan tahu tempatnya." Ujar Tenten panjang lebar pada pria bertato merah di kedua pipi dengan anjing di kepalanya.

"Iya cerewet. Dasar wanita memang suka main hakim sendiri." Kiba bergegas duduk di bangkunya sebelum menerima ocehan dari S5 atau bisa di sebut 'Geng cewek-cewek gak jelas' menurut Kiba.

Hari ini berlalu sangat cepat bagi Hinata, jujur saja ia sendiri belum siap menyerahkan hadiahnya secara langsung pada pangeran kembarnya. Deringan bel pulang sekolah membangunkan Hinata dari lamunannya plus menambah kecepatan detak jantung Hinata yang semakin tak beraturan. Belum bertemu saja Hinata sudah kelabakan begini. Apalagi kalau Hinata berada di depan Naruto langsung?, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya menyingkirkan pikiran buruk dari benaknya.

" Hinata, ayo… semuanya sudah siap." Ujar Sakura menarik paksa tangan Hinata yang seakan membeku. Yang hanya menambah tegang Hinata, berharap Kami-sama tidak merencanakan hal buruk terhadap dirinya.

* * *

Di lapangan basket…

Naruto sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian basket. Tapi, anehnya kini tak ada seorang pun di lapangan basket yang sunyi sepi. Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu pelan, memilih untuk melatih kemampuannya sembari menunggu kawan timnya yang sama sekali tak memberi kabar.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu mereka?!" Naruto menembakkan bolanya ke ring dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dan… bisa di tebak masuk dengan sempurna.

"Naruuuu…!" terlihat bocah beriris api dengan wajah di tekuk dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Aku bosan menunggu mereka yang tak datang."Gerutu Bolt yang kini berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Sama."

Naruto dan Bolt kini sama-sama diam, berharap mereka tak salah jadwal latihan. Ketika mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir, tiba-tiba…

Tet…. Teretettet…

Suara berisik terompet memenuhi lapangan basket yang sebelumnya tentram dan damai itu. Dua telur mendarat sukses di surai kuning mereka, di ikuti tepung, dan kertas warna-warni yang berhamburan dari atas kepala mereka.

Terdengar musik ulang tahun dari setiap penjuru lapangan, Naruto dan Bolt hanya bisa diam terpaku saat sekumpulan siswa yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi mereka, menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dengan riuh, yang tiba-tiba saja memunculkan wanita indigo yang merona merah, membawa kue cokelat dengan hiasan blueberry dan strawberry, di tengah kue itu tertulis 'Happy Birthday My Twins Prince' yang di tulis dengan krim putih dengan taburan Almont di atasnya, dengan angka 13 sebagai lilinnya.

Naruto dan Bolt hanya bisa diam terpaku. Sebelum akhirnya Bolt nyengir lebar dan Naruto yang merona merah, membuat Hinata kelabakan dan salting berat.

"Eh… Bolt dan Na-Naruto-kun tt.. tt.. tiuplah lil… lilinnya…" Hinata menahan sekuat tenaga kue di tangannya, berharap agar tak jatuh di hadapan Naruto.

Si kembar yang sempat shock kembali menormalkan diri mereka kembali, sebelum mengucapkan permohonan dan meniup lilin bersamaan. Kejutan ulang tahun kembar kuning ini berjalan lancar, di warnai aksi kejar-kejaran belepotan kue tart yang lengket.

"Oi Naruto… Bolt selamat ulang tahun! Jangan marah ya…!"

Gaara dan Sasori selaku kapten tim basket dan sepak bola di KJHS, mencubit masing-masing pipi si kembar yang membuat gelak tawa seluruh anggota tim yang tiba-tiba datang, entah dari mana. Acara ulang tahun di tutup dengan gelak tawa dan pemberian Hadiah dari Hinata yang di sambut rona merah di kedua pipi si kembar dan ejekan dari siswa yang ikut dalam perayaan itu.

"Terimakasih senpai, untuk hadiah dan acara ulang tahunnya." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, tersenyum manis pada Hinata yang sudah di pastikan wajahnya merah padam.

"I.. i… iya Na..Naruto-kun…"

Pukul 4 sore, lapangan basket yang tadinya riuh kini hanya menyisakan anggota tim basket, Bolt dan S5 yang bersiap pulang setelah membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

"Hei Naruto!, kenapa kau tak katakan sekarang saja?!, sekarang dia ada di hadapanmu, jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini." Suara baritone Shikamaru memecah keheningan, membuat Hinata diam tak berkutik.

"Ah sudahlah semuanya, lebih baik kita pulang." Bolt menyeret Naruto pergi membiarkan S5 yang hanya bisa melongo kebingungan.

Tak berapa lama, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke memilih pulang daripada harus mendengar ocehan cempreng anggota S5 yang menuntut Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut tak berdosa Shikamaru. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih dengan sikap tenangnya, memandang gadis indigo yang diam membeku, berharap ia tak salah mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh Nara Shikamaru. Pria yang terkenal suka tidur dan jarang ngoceh itu.

"Wajahmu terlihat lucu kalau seperti itu." Tersenyum manis pada gadis indigo yang kelabakan menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Sahabatmu sudah pergi semua, mereka berusaha bicara denganmu tadi. Tapi, kau tetap diam dan …" Gaara melanjutkan "Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Ia berlalu dengan senyuman misteriusnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah normal kembali dan berjalan pulang.

Kini Hinata sudah duduk manis di sofa kamar tidurnya, berbalut gaun hitam berenda selutut yang berhiaskan pita merah muda. Ucapan Shikamaru tadi masih jelas terngiang di telinganya, membuat gadis indigo ini tak henti-hentinya tersenyum senang. Tapi ada satu yang tak di ketahui Hinata. Ya, senyuman misterius Gaara tadi yang menyiratkan sedikit kekecewaan. Tapi, Hinata tak ambil pusing. Yang terpenting rencananya hari ini berjalan lancar.

* * *

Di kediaman Uzumaki…

Minato menikmati kopi buatan istrinya ini terlonjak kaget dan hampir membuat bencana di sore hari yang cerah ini. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, ia melihat putra kembarnya yang membuka pintu dengan gelak tawa yang memenuhi seantero rumah dan hampir saja membuatnya menelan kopi panas bulat-bulat.

"Tou-san kenapa?" Bolt memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Minato yang mengelus bibir nya yang hampir melepuh karena kopi panas.

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa hah?!" Minato bersiap menjitak kepala putra kembarnya, tapi terlambat mereka sudah melesat ke kamar Naruto dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Dasar bocah!" gerutu Minato yang di sambut tawa wanita bersurai merah yang sejak tadi mengamati perilaku suaminya itu.

Di kamar Naruto, kedua bocah kembar atau lebih tepat Bolt yang tengah antusias membuka kotak hadiah mereka satu-persatu.

"Hm… aku yakin ini dari Sasori-senpai." Bolt memeluk bola di tangannya yang bertanda tangan asli dari pemain kesebelasan M.U itu, yap klub setan merah ini adalah klub favorit Bolt sejak ia masih sekolah dasar.

"Jam tangan? Lumayan. Ini sepertinya mahal." Naruto membolak-balikkan jam merek ternama di tangannya.

Sore hari itu si kembar benar-benar di sibukkan oleh hadiah mereka, hingga akhirnya menyisakan kotak orange bergambar lollipop dan berpita biru yang cukup besar.

"Ini milik siapa? Apa ini milikmu?" Bolt menggoyang-goyangkan kotaknya di susul dengan Naruto yang mendekat dan menaruh kotak diantara dirinya dan Bolt.

"Biar ku buka."

Naruto membuka pita birunya, setelah itu membuka kotaknya dan menemukan sebungkus biji bunga matahari, blueberry dan sekotak danggo yang tersusun rapi.

"Danggonya milikku ya…" seru Bolt mengambil danggo yang terlihat nikmat itu sedangkan Naruto mengambil blueberry dan memakannya.

"Ini… blueberry milik keluarga Hyuuga." Naruto terus mengunyah blueberrynya.

"Sudah… buka kadonya nanti lagi ya… sekarang ayo kita makan!" tangan halus milik Kushina mengacak surai kuning putra kembarnya yang sibuk ini, menyeret mereka keluar sekedar untuk menikmati makan malam.

"Kaa-san sudah masak yang spesial untuk kalian! Kalian harus makan dengan lahap ya…" Kushina mengoceh panjang lebar sepanjang perjalanan, tak memperhatikan Naruto yang merona akibat Blueberry legit yang di kunyahnya barusan.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Bolt sudah menjelajah mimpi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkan Naruto yang baru selesai membersihkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi belajarnya, meneliti isi kado yang belum selesai di buka. Naruto baru tahu kalau ada lukisan di balik pembatas kotak biru gelap yang terpasang.

Di lukisan itu menampakkan wajahnya dan Bolt yang terlihat bahagia. Naruto sendiri heran karena di lukisan itu banyak sekali Tsuru kecil yang lucu. Dan secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan sesuatu di bagian saku celana pada gambarnya di lukisan itu, secarik kertas biru berpita orange yang membuat Naruto penasaran setengah mati.

'Biar ku buka saja. Kan ini di katung celanaku.' Naruto membuka suratnya perlahan dan membacanya dalam diam :

 _To : Naruto-kun  
From : Hinata Hyuuga_

 _Eh... ehm... Na.. Naruto-kun ku harap kau membuka surat ini, aku membuat ini semalaman. Jujur aku sangat gugup saat menulis surat ini. aku menulisnya tengah malam, dan kau harus percaya kalau aku menghabiskan waktu 1 jam hanya untuk surat ini._

 _Eto, Naruto-kun aku.. aku sangat mengagumimu.. sungguh aku sangat mengagumimu. Dari tingkahmu dan semuanya tentangmu. Maaf, kalau selama ini aku mengganggumu. Kau tidak marah kan? aku tak bisa berkata banyak karena aku sangat gugup. Aku hanya ingin bilang 1 hal saja secara singkat._

 _'AISHITERU NARUTO-KUN.'_

 _Ku harap kau merasakan hal yang sama. Dan kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi._

 _Hinata Hyuuga 3-1  
Your secred admirer._

* * *

Deg...

'Apa dia menyukaiku? ah tidak, maksudku mencintaiku' Naruto tertegun, menggenggam erat surat biru di tangannya. Membawanya ke ranjang tempat tidurnya, memeluknya erat. 'Aishiteru mo Hime-chan' bisiknya dalam gelap sebelum akhirnya tertidur dengar rona merah di wajahnya plus senyum manis di sudut bibirnya.

 **-o0o-**

* * *

 **hopla... -_-**

 **akhirnya selesai juga, maaf ya semunya kalau ini terlalu lama. soalnya Dobe lagi kena sakit tifus. sekarang aja masih tahap penyembuhan. jadi doain Dobe aja ya...**

 **supaya cepet update nya,**

 **buat yang udah review terimakasih sekali, Dobe gak bisa bales satu-satu.**

 **buat yang nanya kenapa Dobe milih Bolt daripada Menma karena Bolt pingin buat sesuatu yang berbeda lagipula ceritanya juga ga sampai punya anak kok.**

 **sekian dan terimakasih. :D**

 **jangan pernah bosen buat review ya...**


End file.
